Olive Doyle
''' Olivia Daphne "Olive" Doyle 'is a human computer. Thanks to her eidetic memory, everything she’s ever read, heard, or seen is permanently etched into her brain. Unfortunately, there are some things she would rather forget. Olive, is always ready with a fact about pretty much everything, is somewhat of an over-thinker. She’d rather hide in the safety of the A.N.T. Farm, but Chyna is not going to let that happen. Personality Olive is a very organized person. She organizes everything she stores in a perfect alphabetical system, and is disgusted by disorganization. She is afraid of many of the students at Webster High School, and often wants nothing to do with them. Some people may find her annoying due to her random facts and talkative nature. She is scared of unusual things, as seen in The PhANTom Locker. She is a bit clueless of her actions as noted in The PhANTom Locker. She is Multilingual because she has photographic memory. She also enjoys photography and journalism as seen in Bad RomANTs. ImagesCA86F23T.jpg ImagesCAIC60KK.jpg ImagesCA81Q59L.jpg History In TransplANTed, Olive was the first fellow ANT that Chyna met at Webster High. After Chyna greets her, Olive immediately starts giving facts about China's dynasties. Olive then introduces Chyna to Fletcher, who she says has to literally "make friends." Once 1st Period ends, she freaks out. Chyna, Fletcher, Angus, and Olive then run into the hallway. Chyna asks Olive why it's so important when this period ends, but the big kids then flood the halls, and they all run. When Angus gets caught in the rush, Fletcher suggests they go back for him, but Olive slaps him stating "He's gone!". When Chyna wants to audition for the school play, Olive protests due to the fact that Lexi always gets the lead, and that they shouldn't anger the big kids. Chyna then tries to get the jumpy Olive through the rest of the day. When they go back to Chyna's locker to get her lunch, Olive says they shouldn't leave the safety of the A.N.T. Farm. The big kids then flood the halls, to Olive's fear. Chyna then leads her into a nearby locker, which protects them from the flood of teens. Later, when Olive arrives at Chyna's for the party, she is dressed in a sparkly red dress with yogurt stuffed in it as a chest (since it said "all natural"), trying to look older. When Chyna's dad returns home early, Olive poorly acts like Eliza Doolittle to back up Chyna's story that they're studying Pygmalion for English Class. At the party, Olive wants to leave right away, but stays when she sees cookies. When she starts dancing, her yogurt starts moving, causing her to have a chest on her back. Later, when she wants a juicy box, Lexi gives her a Red Viper, which makes her super hyper, and not able to feel her feet. She then accidentally knocks into Fletcher, who knocks into the sound system so the party is now without music. When Lexi threatens them for ruining her party, Olive mocks Chyna when she said they should go to a High School party. When Chyna tries to save the party, Olive flips on and off a bunch of lights while Chyna sings. When her and Fletcher apologize for turning on Chyna, Olive says it was the Red Viper talking, and that that stuff is bad news. When Chyna is taken away by her Dad and Lexi wants Olive and Fletcher out of her house, they protest and Olive's yogurt drops and explodes all over Lexi. Olive says she knows how to get the stains out, and that she'll text her the "deets" meaning details. The next day, Olive notices a bunch of music stuff set up in the A.N.T. Farm, which is revealed to have been set up by Chyna. When Fletcher embarrasses himself again and Chyna asks "Does he know we can see him", Olive says "I really don't know what he knows at this point." In the hallway, Olive suggest eating at the cafeteria since the cop situation gave the ANT's some serious street cred (meaning credit), and then she scares a couple of older guys. In ParticipANTs, when Chyna tries a sandwich from the Club Sandwich Club, Olive smacks it out of her hands. She then describes the school as a jungle, with them being innocent little gazelle stopping to drink in a river and the big kids being crocodiles that can snap and bite their heads off. When Chyna says Olive should stop watching nature specials, Olive laughs over the fact that they show animals poop sometimes. Olive thinks that Chyna doesn't even have to join a club since she signed up for the school play. Seeing Lexi at the Cheerleading Signup, Olive gets scared because they don't have natural camouflage abilities. They then put on happy and sad masks from a nearby table to sneak by. They're caught easily, and Olive's face is the same as the mask when they remove their disguises. When Lexi says Chyna should try out for Cheerleading, Olive tells to "not stop to drink." When Chyna wants to signup, Olive throws the pen away and it lands in Gibson's hair. At the A.N.T. Farm, Olive says she isn't going to tryout since she is a feminist... and she's scared of them. Chyna says it would be fun if they tryout together, which Olive boringly seconds. At tryouts, Paisley calls for "Alive", but she says her name's "Olive." Paisley then says she can go since "Alive" didn't show up. Olive then does a cheer in honor of the Webster Wolf, which is super long, and which Lexi uses for a report (she gets an A+). Lexi says she hates Olive, and Chyna does her cheer, ending with Paisley getting kicked in the face. Olive says her wolf cheer isn't looking too bad now. Later, when Lexi tells Chyna that she made the squad and Olive didn't, Chyna knocks Olive into a locker. Chyna then runs off to get her uniform with Lexi and Paisley, which is when Gibson shows up offering a tissue to Olive. At the A.N.T. Farm, Olive asks Chyna a bunch of questions, with Chyna's answers all involving cheerleading. After all the cheering, Olive threatens to punch Chyna's neck. Olive can;t believe Chyna is making friends with Lexi, and then hangs out with Angus, who puts on romantic music, causing Olive to creep away. The next day, Olive cornrows Gibson's hair, and finds actually corn in it. Gibson says she's being judge-y so he tells her to find someone else to play with, causing Angus to put on his romantic music (Olive declines). Chyna shows up injured, and since she can't speak, she acts out what happened for Olive. Olive thinks she was at the airport helping planes land, but the Union guys beat her up. Chyna uses Angus' Voice App, but since she can't use her hands, Olive says to use her tongue. Chyna then apologizes to Olive. When Chyna gives up on play auditions, Olive encourages her to try. Olive later wants to join the End Hunger Today Club, but Principal Skidmore kicks her out saying they're full because she doesn't want Olive to have any of her buffalo wings. In The PhANTom Locker, Olive moves into the locker next door to Cameron's. She constantly greets him with a squeaky "Hi, Locker Neighbor!" Cameron confronts Chyna about this due to the fact that Olive thinks that Cameron's her friend since Chyna is Cameron's sister. To get back at Olive, he sets up a bunch of pranks to make Olive think her locker is haunted, so Chyna helps her "get rid of the ghost." But when they enter the locker to face their fears, they hear something spooky and Chyna tries to give up Olive to the ghost since it's her locker. In SciANTs Fair, Olive finds a wedding dress in a box saved for ''Olive's Big Day. She misunderstands the wedding box, thinking "what could be bigger that a science fair?". She cuts the dress up and uses it to build a remote controlled zeppelin. In StudANT Council, Olive tricks Chyna into running for A.N.T. Representative so that she wouldn't have to do it. She claimed that she panicked because she was afraid of heights, mirrors, and balls. In Bad RomANTs, Olive was seen helping Fletcher with his sculpture of Chyna. She was also seen taking pictures and gathering information for the school newspaper. In The InformANT, Olive, along with Fletcher, helped Chyna to get a new designer bag by collecting pudding points. In ReplicANT, Olive challenged Cameron to a Donkey King tournament. She was so good at the game because she was able to use her eidetic memory to memorize the game patterns. In ClairvoyANT, Olive helped Chyna make Cameron's predictions come true. In ManagemANT, Olive teamed up with Angus to compete against Fletcher and Paisley in a home economics challenge hosted by Principal Skidmore. Olive and Angus ended up winning the challenge and won a romantic dinner for two. Olive then refused to go on the date with Angus, but Angus wasn't upset. This is also the first episode where Olive never interacts with Chyna. In PhilANThropy, Olive helped Chyna and Fletcher get Gibson's job back. In FraudulANT, she helped Chyna, Fletcher and Angus get Fletcher's painting back. In The ReplacemANT, she became the new history teacher. In CANTonese Style Cuisine, she helped Chyna find Madem Goo Goo's phone number. In IgnorANTs Is Bliss after Olive hears a loud sound, she loses her memory and ends up going back to kindergarden. In Slumber Party ANTics, Olive goes to Chyna's slumber party. In America Needs TalANT, she was on the game show The Brainy Bunch, with Paisley.